


各取所需

by baixiaotuan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiaotuan/pseuds/baixiaotuan
Summary: 当巴基和洛基意识到他们不过是史蒂夫和索尔获得幸福人生的绊脚石时，他们决定各取所需，宣布交往。





	1. Chapter 1

各取所需

 

当巴基和洛基意识到他们不过是史蒂夫和索尔获得幸福人生的绊脚石时，他们决定各取所需，宣布交往。

 

01

巴基面无表情，看着坐在对面的年轻女孩儿。对方一头短短的金色卷发，皮肤白皙，眼睛大大的，涂着长长的眼睫毛，十分可爱。

他长时间的沉默让女孩儿觉得十分无聊，只好拿着勺子在咖啡杯里搅来搅去。这是一场古怪的约会，一开始女孩儿对他还很有兴趣，问他喜欢吃什么食物，平时的爱好是什么，社交网络账号等等，一大堆的问题让巴基应接不暇，他结结巴巴的半天说不出个所以然来，女孩儿最后用一种“你不会是个智障吧？”的表情看着他，巴基索性闭嘴了。

他真的没办法，七十多年前的巴恩斯或许十分擅长和女孩子们聊天约会，可七十多年后的巴基——要知道把他叫做冬兵的人也许更多——他真的是完完全全不知道怎么和女性这种生物交流。

她看上去那么娇小，就像个外星生物一样，叽叽喳喳，欢喜雀跃，然而巴基看着她，却只能想到自己只要稍不留神，可能就会徒手折断她的脖子。

他怎么会出来约会呢？这本身就像个天大的笑话。女孩儿是完全按照他的审美挑选出来的，这么说有些奇怪，因为他自己也不知道自己对异性的审美是什么标准，但史蒂夫，他最好的朋友，美国队长，坚持说他的审美就是这样的。

“巴基喜欢活泼娇小的，短卷发，漂亮可爱的女孩子。”史蒂夫这么形容，巴基呆呆的听着。

娜塔莎“哦～”了一声，看了巴基一眼，又看了史蒂夫一眼：“那么，我来替他安排？”

史蒂夫犹豫着，点了点头：“就交给你了，塔莎。”

 

事情的起因在于几个星期前。那是一次很平常的复仇者聚会，巴基一如往常的坐在史蒂夫旁边的位置上，双手捧着杯子发呆。

他们前不久刚刚拯救完世界，纽约几乎被夷为平地，地球满目疮痍，复仇者们差点全军覆没——非常惨痛的一次战役，然而幸好，一切都过去了，大家都有种劫后余生般的喜悦。这个世界需要超级英雄，但超英们在几乎付出了自己生命打赢了一场别人打不赢的仗后，也不过是换来一个小小的可休憩的假期而已。

大家都以一种随意的姿态散落在大厅的四处，托尼和佩珀亲密的紧挨在一起，娜塔莎和班纳微笑着低声说着悄悄话，鹰眼和家人在打电话，幻视和旺达依偎着分享一本小说。

只有史蒂夫和巴基，肩并肩的坐在沙发上，看起来和这个洋溢着情侣粉红泡泡的场景似乎有些不搭。

还有索尔，因为洛基不肯从房间里出来和他一起参加复仇者聚会，而有些头痛。他一个人孤零零的坐在餐桌前，显得有些可怜。

鉴于他和洛基之间的关系，复仇者们都默认了洛基家属的地位，表示过去发生的一切既往不咎，只要他别再惹是生非就行。

虽然这对洛基来说，非常难。

 

这次聚会的主题是关爱单身狗，帮助他们解决个人问题。

史蒂夫和索尔作为复联的颜值担当，两个金发大胸，至今一个还是处男，另一个是不是处神不知道但总归现在是单身，这让大家觉得压力很大。

以后在他们面前秀恩爱都好像不地道似的。

娜塔莎和佩珀，分别和史蒂夫与索尔探讨过这个问题。结果史蒂夫摇着头，说他目前没心思考虑这个，只想好好陪着巴基。而索尔则表示，他不能丢下弟弟不管。

娜塔莎和佩珀一脸黑线，这都什么理由啊？难道朋友/弟弟比女朋友还重要吗？

“史蒂夫，”娜塔莎苦口婆心的对史蒂夫说，“你再也没有约过莎伦了吧？之前不是还有个不错的开始吗？为什么不继续呢？你要是不抓紧，莎伦可是很多人追的！”

史蒂夫满脸通红：“不……那个，我……”他低下头叹了口气，“塔莎，你知道是什么原因。”

“因为巴恩斯吗？”娜塔莎直截了当的开口，一旁的巴基吃惊的看着她，史蒂夫吓一跳，忙说：“当然不是因为巴基！只是……我现在没那个心情。”

“哦，拜托，你注射了血清没什么所谓，人家姑娘可是青春不等人。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“我知道你和巴恩斯是好朋友，你放心不下他，难道你们两个大男人要一起过下去吗？人生这么漫长，就，给自己一点值得期待的东西好吗，罗杰斯？你已经失去过佩吉了。”

史蒂夫沉默不语，巴基稀里糊涂的听着。他知道娜塔莎说的莎伦是谁，那个金发甜妞，史蒂夫曾经吻过她。

以史蒂夫的性格，不会随随便便去吻一个女孩子。所以就算巴基现在的脑子还不是那么好使，他也知道史蒂夫对那金发甜妞，应该有那么一点点不一样。

是啊，史蒂夫为什么再也没有去约过她了？

 

“是，是因为我吗？所以史蒂夫不肯去约会？”巴基惴惴不安的开口问道，娜塔莎看向他，对于巴基，她始终有种发自心底的温柔情愫，虽然巴基已经不再记得她，也不再记得他们之间曾经的过往。

那将会是她独自珍藏的回忆。

“不是因为你，巴恩斯。”她温柔的说，“是你这个笨蛋好朋友史蒂夫，他坚持认为不能够撇下你独自得到幸福。”她忽然灵机一动，“为什么不能让你也一起得到幸福呢？你也可以和女孩子约会啊，巴恩斯！”

巴基吓一跳，还没反应过来，娜塔莎已经略带兴奋的转向史蒂夫了：“我怎么没有早点想到呢？你知道巴恩斯喜欢什么样的女孩子吗？”

史蒂夫无奈的笑了：“你确定这么做可以？”他看向巴基，眼神说不出的温柔，“你想要和女孩子们约会吗，巴基？”

巴基很想摇头，他一点也不想和女孩子约会。但如果他摇头的话，史蒂夫可能会因为担心他，自己也不去约会了。

史蒂夫已经为他付出太多了，他不想成为他通往幸福之门的绊脚石。娜塔莎说的对，他已经失去过佩吉了，漫漫人生，总要为自己留有一丝期待。

他值得这个世界上最好的姑娘爱他。

巴基低下头，嗫喏着说：“我……可以试试。”

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，隔了一会儿，他笑了，柔声说：“为什么你不早点告诉我，巴基。”

他转过头，开始和娜塔莎讨论为巴基安排约会的事宜，巴基一言不发，仿佛置身事外。最后他们讨论完毕，娜塔莎走前在史蒂夫肩上拍了拍：“放心吧，交给我就好。”

史蒂夫点点头，等娜塔莎走后，他不可思议般的看着巴基：“天哪巴基，我从来不知道，原来你已经愿意和姑娘们去约会了！”

巴基装出一副无所谓的样子：“我不是那么着急，你知道的史蒂夫，我可不像你，对女孩子我花样多着呢。要我教你几招吗？小史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫笑起来：“得了吧，你这个臭屁鬼。”

两人大笑起来，仿佛回到了青春年少，还未曾经受过战火洗礼的他们。巴基不经意般的开口问道：“那你要准备和卡特小姐约会了吗？”

史蒂夫脸红了，有些不好意思的说：“我不知道她现在是否还单身……我们上次见面还是在瓦坎达，那时候她告诉我，她还没有男朋友。”

“傻瓜，她分明是在暗示你快点去追她。”巴基在史蒂夫的胸前锤了一下，“别错失机会，你这蠢蛋。”

“你才是蠢蛋。”史蒂夫笑着在他头上呼噜了一把。

 

那之后的每个周末，娜塔莎就会安排巴基出来约会。约会的对象都是经过她仔细筛选的，而与此同时，史蒂夫也开始了自己的约会。

巴基通常都会比史蒂夫早回家——他的每次约会都没什么结果，虽然女孩们几乎都会无一例外的被他外表所吸引可巴基实在太乏味了，她们实在无法忍受好几个小时和个沉默寡言的男人待在一起。

更何况，这个沉默酷男说话还有点磕巴，有时候她们说了什么他似乎也没在听，又或者听见了也没懂，从来都跟不上聊天的节奏。

巴基把女孩子们送回家后，独自回家。史蒂夫还没回来，他就坐在沙发上发呆。

史蒂夫的约会似乎进行得很顺利，每次他回家看上去心情都不错。他也很关心巴基的约会情况，但都被巴基含糊着带过。

如果史蒂夫有一天结婚了，他该怎么办？

巴基不知道。

可能就……作为伴郎，献上祝福，然后自己找地方搬出去住吧？

 

巴基再一次的坐在了咖啡馆里，对面的女孩儿已经在百无聊赖的玩手机了。

史蒂夫被莎伦邀请去参加她的家庭聚会，一大早打扮妥帖，帅气得不得了，带着礼物出门了。

巴基说不出心里是什么滋味，只能反复告诉自己，要为史蒂夫开心。

枯坐了一会儿，女孩子说要去洗手间，巴基便在原座等她。噔噔噔的脚步声响起，渐渐靠近，他还以为是她回来了，转头一看，只见一个穿着黑色西装三件套，头发略长，身材高挑的年轻男人正向他走来。

这男人看起来像是男模在走台步，但巴基认识他，他是索尔的弟弟，复仇者们曾经的敌人洛基。

他们之间谈不上熟识，几乎没有说过话。

 

“这些复仇者们到底是有多懒，连安排约会都在同一家咖啡馆。”洛基在他对面坐下，慢条斯理的开口，“如果我没猜错，你也是被安排来约会的吧？”

巴基盯着他，慢慢皱起了眉：“也？那么说，你也在这里约会吗？”

洛基耸耸肩，微微往左后侧了侧身，巴基看到离他身后不远的座位上，一个长腿金发美女正坐在那里，面带好奇的看着他们。

“那就是我的约会对象，我告诉她我碰到了一个朋友。”洛基嘴角微微上挑，“我的好哥哥告诉我，我应该心里多点爱，只有爱情才能让我有所改变。你呢？想必也是史蒂夫给你安排的这些愚蠢的约会吧？”

巴基避而不答，只是反问了一句：“你不也在进行这些愚蠢的约会吗？”

洛基冷冷的说：“因为我快要被索尔烦死了，为什么他会认为我和个地球女人谈恋爱，就会有所改变？他以为我和他一样蠢吗？”

“可能是所有人都这么认为吧。”巴基平静的看着他，这一瞬间，他突然觉得洛基和自己立场迷之相似，“复仇者们都觉得我和你的存在，导致史蒂夫和索尔无法正常恋爱约会。”

洛基冷笑了一声：“所以说，我们是他们两个获得幸福人生的障碍吗？”

“是绊脚石。”巴基静静的说。

洛基盯着他看了好一会儿，微笑起来，优雅而邪恶：“你比我想象中有趣。”

 

他站起来，走到巴基面前，向他伸出手，巴基不明所以的伸出了自己的一只手。洛基握住他的手，放到唇边印下一个轻吻：“我很中意你，不如以后，我和你来约会吧？”

巴基眼神一闪。

“就让我们两个绊脚石在一起吧，”洛基的笑容仍然那么优雅，“放索尔和史蒂夫一条生路，不要再妨碍他们的幸福。”

巴基想起了史蒂夫今早出门前脸上的笑容。

“好。”他听到了自己的回答，以及洛基一下子握紧了他手的力道。

只要不是史蒂夫，和谁约会有什么区别呢？反正洛基也不可能是突然真心爱上了他。

各取所需罢了，也很好。

 

洛基和巴基手牵手回了复仇者大厦，一路上所有看到他们的人都呆滞了。托尼嘴里的甜甜圈掉了下来，娜塔莎和班纳满脸震惊，至于索尔和史蒂夫……他们两个原本正靠在窗台边随意的聊天，转过头来时，两个人都微微张着嘴，一副好像看到了幻觉的样子。

“你们……为什么要牵着手？”索尔不可思议的看着他们，“你们突然变成好朋友了吗？”

好朋友也不需要手牵手吧？所有人都在心里尖叫。

“因为我们突然被彼此深深吸引，无法自拔，决定从今天开始交往。”洛基平静的宣布，巴基也点了点头。

索尔和史蒂夫惊呆了，他们几乎异口同声的吼起来：“那是个男人啊，洛基/巴基！”

“哥哥，难道你一直不知道，我喜欢男人吗？”洛基微微一笑，故意握紧了巴基的手，“当然，他也是。”

史蒂夫震惊的看向巴基，巴基避开他的视线，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

然后他们就拉着手进了洛基的房间，房门被“砰”的一声关上了。

只留下目瞪口呆的复仇者们，以及面色铁青的索尔和史蒂夫。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
洛基从来都没有想过，有朝一日，他会沦落到和人类女性约会的地步。  
是的，他将之称为沦落。  
他对地球上的所有人类，包括雄性和雌性，几乎全无好感，他也不明白为何索尔会发自内心的喜爱这颗星球以及这颗星球上生活着的人类，对于他来说，这些蝼蚁朝生暮死，生命不过转眼一瞬，脆弱的不堪一击。  
他也没想到自己最后竟然会要依赖索尔，居住在地球。  
他知道复仇者们都不喜欢他，鹰眼尤其讨厌他，当然，钢铁侠黑寡妇美国队长也没见得谁会比较喜欢他就是了。  
他们容许他住在复仇者大厦，只不过因为索尔是他们的朋友。  
而他，是索尔名义上的弟弟。  
如果还有别的选择，他也不想这样，好像寄人篱下。  
他唯一有一点点好感，只是一点点而已哦，的人类，大概就是佩珀。因为他觉得她还算聪明，和聪明人说话总是不需要那么费脑子。  
佩珀也是第一个劝他找个女孩子谈恋爱的人，索尔不算。

她没有像索尔那样，用一些他一听就觉得可笑的话来说服他。索尔自己和地球上的女人谈过恋爱，自觉得到了改变，便想当然的将这一套试图套在他身上。而他讨厌索尔说的那些话，好像他从小到大很缺爱一样。好像他从来都不懂什么是爱一样。好像他生性凉薄，根本不在意别人的爱一样。  
虽然他知道，大多数人都是这么看他的。  
如果别人对他说，你心里要多一点爱，他只会嗤之以鼻。但如果是索尔对他说，你要学会怎样去爱人，他只觉得悲哀且无语。  
他的哥哥啊，无论是几百年，还是几千年，大概都不会知道他心里到底在想什么。

佩珀对他说的话其实很简单，也很直截了当。她告诉他，鉴于他之前的所作所为，他永远也不可能成为复仇者中的一员，而如果想要其他人对他改观，除非他能拿出一点诚意来。  
“比如什么？”洛基问她。  
“比如像你哥哥一样，也能爱上人类。”佩珀回答，“这样我们才能相信，你不再将我们当蝼蚁，而是视之为和你平等的族类。”  
洛基觉得她的这个提议实在是太蠢太可笑了，让我和个雌性蝼蚁谈恋爱？开什么玩笑？  
他正要拒绝，佩珀已经再度开口了。  
“而且，这也是索尔所希望的。”佩珀望着他的眼神十分诚恳，这个女人总是很擅长说服对方，“他作为一个哥哥，已经为你做的够多了，你现在是他唯一的亲人了，别让他再次失望了好吗？”  
我总是让他失望，对吗？就连你们中庭的人都知道了。  
洛基神色冷淡的看着佩珀：“我找个女人谈恋爱，就不会让他失望了对吗？”  
佩珀苦笑了一下：“你也知道，他最放不下的就是你。只有你得到幸福了，他才能放心去寻找自己的幸福。”  
啊呸，洛基心想，当初他找地球上的女人谈恋爱的时候，也没顾虑到我找没找到幸福啊？  
但是佩珀有一句说对了。  
他的存在，或许确实是阻碍了索尔迈向幸福的脚步。  
因为他从小到大总是那么坏，那么邪恶，破坏了索尔一次又一次的幸福。  
所以这次，他就试着当一次好弟弟吧。  
如所有人所愿，放索尔一条生路。

洛基的每次约会的结果大概也和巴基差不多，那些女人在他眼里毫无区别，高矮胖瘦反正都是蝼蚁，难道蝼蚁还分美丑吗？  
然而就算他看起来那么傲慢，那些女人却觉得这样的他更有魅力。她们纷纷陶醉于他优雅的举止和高贵的气质，不止一个人问他是不是英伦贵族，洛基心想贵族算什么东西，我特么还是神族呢。  
真是无聊透顶，他这样想着，然后在这样的情况下，他见到了冬兵。  
老实说，洛基对冬兵的了解并不多，只知道他是美国队长失散多年的好友，被九头蛇洗脑成杀手的可怜蛋。  
如今这个可怜蛋看起来更可怜了，他明显不会应付对面的女人，他表现得比洛基还要糟糕。  
洛基瞬间就对他起了兴趣，原来也是和他一样，被迫来进行这种无聊约会的吗？  
他向着冬兵走过去了，他原本以为这个男人木讷而无趣，结果一番交锋后，发现冬兵比他想象中通透得多。  
他哪里像是脑子不清楚呢？他明明比大多数人都要清醒。  
真好啊，原来他们两个都是被复仇者们视为不稳定因素，他们都不被信任，也没有被完全接纳。他们只能靠美国队长和雷神为他们背书，为他们担保不会再犯事。他们两个的存在，某种程度而言阻碍到了那两个家伙获得幸福的可能。  
那为什么他们不索性在一起呢？

巴基跟着洛基进了房间，房门关上后，两个人拉着的手就松开了。巴基有些拘谨，洛基倒是很随意，给他拿来一杯饮料，自己斜躺在了沙发上，巴基便也在沙发的另一头坐了下来。  
两分钟后，敲门声响了起来。  
“我可以进来吗，洛基？”索尔的声音响起，“我想和你谈谈。”  
洛基挑了挑眉：“谈什么？我和巴基约会了一天，都累了，我们想早点休息。”  
“就几分钟。”索尔的声音里带上了一丝恳求，“我们谈谈。”  
“不。”洛基冷酷的拒绝，“你难道不累吗？你不是今天也去约会了吗？那个大学女老师怎么样，和你胃口吗？”  
索尔在和一个大学女老师约会，洛基知道，索尔总是很容易喜欢上这类型的女人，看起来很知性，又很个性。  
“这跟我的约会有什么关系？”索尔的声音听起来已经处在忍耐的边缘了，“我是你哥哥，难道我不能和你谈谈？”  
洛基不为所动：“我说了，我今天很累，有什么事都等明天再说吧。”

门外安静了片刻，敲门声再次响起。  
“巴基，”这次换成了史蒂夫，“可以出来一会儿吗？我们谈谈。”  
巴基皱了皱眉，洛基直接替他回答：“他也很累了，别来烦他。”  
史蒂夫隔着门冷冷的对洛基说：“不用你来替他做决定。”然后放柔了声音，再次恳求，“巴基，我真的只想和你聊聊，拜托，我们不是每天晚上都要聊完天再睡觉的吗？”  
洛基不由得低声冷笑：“真是可爱啊，你们是不是每天晚上还要手拉手躲在被窝里分享心事啊？”  
他抬眼看到巴基犹豫着想要去开门，立刻提高了声音：“不许去！”  
巴基转过身来，无奈的看着他：“你不知道史蒂夫有多顽固……他会一整晚都敲门，直到我答应出去为止。”  
“那就让他敲一晚上的门好了。”洛基冷冷的说。  
巴基叹了口气，对着史蒂夫，他无论如何也硬不起心肠。  
“我还是出去跟他谈谈吧。”他低声说，“他可能只是被吓到了。”  
他走过去开门，洛基翻了个大大的白眼，切，真是个没用的家伙。  
巴基开门出去的瞬间，索尔趁机挤进来了，还顺手关上了门。  
洛基：“……”

巴基走出房间，史蒂夫站在走廊上，姜黄色的灯光撒在他身上，他的神情紧绷，眼神里带着一丝隐隐的晦暗，在看到巴基的那一瞬间才稍稍放松了下来，恢复了巴基所熟悉的温柔神色。  
“巴基，”他走上前，牵住巴基的手，“我们回房间聊好吗？”  
巴基不露痕迹的后退了一步，就是这种频繁的肢体接触，史蒂夫喜欢动不动就抱住他，握住他的手，所以才会让他产生奇怪的错觉，误以为史蒂夫也和他一样，对他抱有超越了朋友范畴的感情。  
在瓦坎达被放出冷冻舱时，史蒂夫第一时间上前将他紧搂在怀里，仿佛他是他失而复得的珍宝。巴基从那时起，就确定了自己的感情。  
幸好他没有说出口。  
“就在这里谈吧。”巴基低下头，将自己的手一点一点从史蒂夫手里抽出来，“我答应了洛基，谈完就赶紧回去。”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫不由得提高了声音，他的脸色看起来有些吓人，“你为什么会和洛基在一起？我不是说他不好……操他的，他哪里好？”  
巴基吓一跳，史蒂夫连粗口都爆出来了，大概真的是气得不轻。  
他摇了摇头：“我觉得他好就可以了。”  
“你是不是被他骗了？他最擅长花言巧语了。”史蒂夫悄悄的捏紧了拳头，“我从来不知道你喜欢男人，你也没有表现出来过，你约会过的对象全都是女孩子……拜托再仔细考虑清楚好吗，巴基？洛基真的不是一个合适的对象。”  
他简直有些语无伦次，巴基只是默默的看着他。  
“史蒂夫。”他终于开口了，“你只是不能接受我喜欢男人的事实而已吧？”  
史蒂夫仿佛被狠狠甩了一记耳光，瞬间脸上血色全失。  
“我不……”  
“别再管我和洛基之间的事了。”巴基对他说，“我会好好的，你也好好的，去抓住属于你的幸福。”  
他决定结束这场谈话了，转身准备回房，史蒂夫一把伸手抓住他：“等等，巴基……”

“砰”的一声巨响，把二人吓了一跳。只见洛基面无表情的从房间里走了出来，房门摇摇欲坠的挂在门框上。  
他一阵风般的走过来，直接拽着巴基的胳膊就走。  
“我们出去找酒店。”洛基的声音里仿佛含着冰，冷得没有一丝温度，“不在这里睡了。”  
索尔狼狈的从房间里追出来：“等等，洛基！”  
然而下一秒，洛基和巴基就从他们眼前消失不见了。  
洛基曾经答应过他，不在地球使用魔法。  
他食言了。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
巴基一路懵逼着被洛基带去了一家超豪华的七星级酒店，看到洛基掏出索尔的信用卡（复仇者们人手一张）毫不犹豫的划卡入住总统套房，不由得悄悄心疼了一下雷神的钱包。  
适应生彬彬有礼的将他们领进房间，洛基慷慨的给了他一大笔小费后，吩咐他告诉前台，请过滤掉所有打到他们房间的电话。  
适应生殷勤的答应着离开了。  
巴基被洛基拉进了房间，他完全不明白发生了什么事，洛基解了外套随手扔在床上，从冰箱里拿出一瓶价值不菲的白葡萄酒倒了半杯，一口气喝了下去，然后便坐在了沙发上，半垂着头，黑发垂落下来，遮住了他的大半张脸。  
他一言不发，那双绿眼睛被藏在了头发后面，看不清任何情绪。  
巴基犹豫了一下，走了过去，将他手中的空酒杯接过，开口道：“你在生气？因为索尔？”  
洛基的身子微微动了动，他抬起头，看着巴基的脸——那张向来缺乏表情的面孔上，难得的露出了一丝担心的神情。  
“没有，我只是……”洛基一下子顿住了，他微微叹了口气，垂下眼帘，“我现在没那么生气了。”  
他的怒火那么明显，瞎子才会看不出来，又何必刻意遮掩？

当索尔闯进他的房间，质问他为什么要开这种无聊的玩笑时，他并没有生气。他只是带着一丝无所谓的笑容，反问他的兄长，为什么说他在开玩笑？他和巴基明明是真心的。  
“他根本就不是你喜欢的类型。”索尔振振有词，“你就算喜欢男人，也不会喜欢这种。”  
洛基吃了一惊，什么时候他的哥哥还知道他喜欢的类型了？索尔了解他的审美标准吗？  
“那你以为我喜欢哪种？”洛基忍不住问了一句。  
“当然，你喜欢金发，大胸，个高腿长，身材性感的大美女嘛。”索尔说得斩钉截铁，又带着一丝得意洋洋，“小时候母后问你喜欢什么样的女孩子，你说像哥哥那样的就好。后来你长大了，宠幸过的几个女人，不都是我说的那样的吗？”  
洛基的脸一瞬间涨得通红，他死死的瞪着索尔，半天一句话也说不出来。  
“我替你安排的约会对象，应该都是你喜欢的类型，难道你一个也没看上？”索尔走上前来，摸摸他的头，叹气，“我不知道你闹什么脾气，故意说喜欢巴基。其实不管你喜欢男人也好，女人也好，哥哥都会支持你，但别拿这个当儿戏好吗？”  
洛基一把挥开他的手，从牙缝里挤出一句：“谢谢你了，亲爱的哥哥。我就喜欢巴基那种类型的。”  
索尔皱起眉看着他：“别闹，你喜欢那家伙什么地方？他像个哑巴一样，看起来毫无情趣，还那么暴力，听说他曾经把史蒂夫揍得差点挂掉，你喜欢他？你疯了吗？”  
洛基简直想朝他爆粗口，但还是忍住了，冷冷的说：“我不干涉你挑什么样的女人谈恋爱，你也别来干涉我。”  
“洛基，你怎么就不懂？”索尔十分无奈，“我并不想干涉你找谁谈恋爱，但前提是那个人要适合你。我希望你能找个温柔，体贴，包容你的恋人，而不是个除了打打杀杀什么都不会的家伙——要不要让珍妮帮你留意一下她大学的同事？我觉得她的眼光应该还不错……”  
话还没有说完，洛基就霍然起身，看着索尔的目光冷到不带一丝温度：“别再管我的闲事，滚去和你的珍妮亲亲我我去吧！”  
然后他就摔门走了。  
洛基知道自己失态了，他从来都是最在乎面子的，无论如何姿态要作足，无论发生了什么事都要看起来好像毫发无伤。他可以刻薄的嘲笑对方，也可以冷漠的伤害对方，就是不能在对方面前失态，让别人看笑话。  
尤其是索尔。  
可他有什么办法呢？索尔总是能用最简单的话戳中他心底最不堪一击的那一处——我知道你从小就迷恋我，甚至你后来找的床伴都个个按照我的模板来，不过那又怎样呢？我还是只把你当弟弟而已。  
去他妈的吧！

“索尔其实对你很好。”巴基突然没头没脑的冒出来一句，“当初他带着你来复仇者大厦时，克林特、托尼，包括史蒂夫，其实都是反对的。但他说，他可以用神格和性命起誓，你一定不会再伤害任何人类。如果复仇者们不能接纳你，那么他会和你一起离开。”  
洛基有些不明所以的看向巴基，他知道，当他不安的问索尔，地球真的能容得下他吗？索尔自信的一笑，说别担心，你可是我雷神的弟弟啊。  
那一刻，索尔真的是帅得无以伦比。而他后来也证明，他确实做到了。  
“我，我只是想说，”巴基舔了舔嘴唇，显然他在拼命组织语言，试图让洛基能够理解他想要表达的意思，“也许索尔说的一些话或者做的一些事让你难过，甚至让你伤心了，但你知道，他并非有意要伤害你。他爱你，我是说，就像史蒂夫爱我一样，他们的爱也许和我们对他们的爱不一样，但那也是爱。”  
洛基看着他的眼神渐渐变得柔和：“我知道，我懂。你是想告诉我，索尔就像爱一个弟弟那样爱我，而史蒂夫就像爱一个朋友那样爱你。”  
巴基点了点头，洛基还来不及感动，忽然后知后觉的跳起来：“你怎么知道我对索尔的爱，不是弟弟对哥哥的爱？”  
巴基用看智障一样的眼神看着他：“当你提出来要和我交往的时候，我就猜到了。再说了，平时你看索尔的眼神，哪里像是弟弟看哥哥呢？”  
洛基听了想打他。  
“其实我觉得索尔看着你的时候，也不像是哥哥在看弟弟。”巴基又自言自语的说了一句，“我还以为你们是一对儿呢。”  
“哦，那真是巧了，我也以为你和你那个美国甜心是一对基佬呢。”洛基嗤笑了一声，“原来只有我们两个才是基佬，那俩可都是钢铁直男。”  
巴基笑了，他极少笑，平时总是面无表情，但笑起来的时候，嘴角微微上翘，眼睛弯了起来，竟然有种甜蜜的感觉。  
“是啊。”他说，“我们两个真是太糟糕了。”  
洛基看着他，忽然也笑了，之前阴郁的心情总算好了一些：“甜心，要是我真的爱上你了怎么办？”  
巴基脸上的笑容淡了下去，他认真的想了想，回答：“那我会好好保护你，不让任何人伤害你。”  
洛基原本是漫不经心的一句玩笑，没想到竟会得到如此认真的回答。他想说我难道还需要你一个人类来保护？别搞笑了。但不知为何，他说惯了的那些嘲讽的话语竟有些说不出口。  
“罗杰斯……真是个蠢货啊。”他喃喃的说了一句，然后丢了个酒杯给巴基，“陪我喝一杯吧，甜心。”  
巴基默默的倒上酒，走过来，坐到了他身边。

复仇者大厦内这几天一直维持着低气压。  
一开始托尼他们都以为洛基和巴基搞出那一出是在发神经，没准是愚人节玩笑什么的……可愚人节已经过去很久了，而且他俩还跑出去住酒店了。  
换句话说，洛基和巴基私奔了。  
这两个八竿子打不着的人是怎么搞到一起去的啊？  
原本关系十分亲密的史蒂夫和索尔，无形中似乎也有了一层隔膜。大厦里的所有人都小心翼翼的不去捅破那个不该提的话题。  
但这并不包括彼得。  
当彼得带着发现了大新闻一般的表情跑进复仇者大厦，手里挥舞着一张照片，兴奋的叫嚷着：“看我拍到了什么？冬兵和洛基在约会！”时，大家都一脸完蛋了的表情，山姆更是恨不得捂住他的嘴，然而已经晚了，索尔冲了过来，一把夺走了他手上的照片。  
只见洛基和巴基一前一后的走在大街上，巴基手里抱着超市的纸袋，里面全是吃的，洛基则悠闲的走在他身后。  
看起来好像一对居家情侣。  
索尔感觉自己要气疯了，那张可怜的照片在他手里瞬间成了一团废纸。他转头看向史蒂夫，对方的脸色也好看不到哪里去。  
“为什么不管好你那个巴恩斯？”索尔终于爆发了，“他什么时候勾引的洛基？！”  
史蒂夫看起来像是要冲上来揍他：“我还怀疑是你的好弟弟洛基脑控了巴基呢！先管好你弟弟OK？”  
“洛基本来都很乖了，不是你的巴基突然横插一杠，他现在都说不定交到女朋友了！”  
“我家巴基七十多年的直男，突然说自己喜欢男人，还不是你那宝贝弟弟干的好事！”  
眼看剑拔弩张的两人要干起来，娜塔莎忙挤到他们中间，一边一个抵住了两个肌肉男。

“闭嘴吧你们！”她忍无可忍的叫道，“停止这种幼稚的争吵，想想怎么把他们带回来！”  
两人同时深吸了一口气，退了一步。  
“抱歉，”索尔率先开口，“我不是有意针对巴恩斯，我只是太担心洛基了，不知道他在外面能不能照顾好自己。”  
“我也要说抱歉。”史蒂夫叹了口气，冷静下来，“我也很担心巴基，他总是照顾不好自己。”  
拜托，那两个明明看起来状态都挺不错吧？在场的其他人忍不住在心里默默吐槽。  
“不如这样，”托尼突然眼睛一亮，“我们来举办个情侣派对怎么样？邀请他们一起来参加，证明我们对他们没有偏见！”  
索尔皱了皱眉，不知为何，他总觉得这个提议似乎有些不妥。但他又说不出来哪里不对，最后只好点了点头：“好，我给洛基打电话。”  
同样觉得不怎么妥当的还有史蒂夫，但他也没有说话，只是抱着手臂若有所思。

酒店房间里，洛基刚挂掉电话，巴基从浴室里出来了，边擦头发边问他：“谁的电话？”  
洛基冷笑了一声：“是索尔，邀请我们明天晚上去复仇者大厦参加什么情侣派对。”  
巴基擦头发的手顿了顿：“那我们去参加吗？”  
“去，怎么不去？”洛基笑得十分优雅，“记得打扮的漂亮点，甜心。毕竟我要带你去见我未来的大嫂，而你也要带我去见你好朋友的女朋友呢。”

\------------  
洛基：呵呵。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
托尼喜欢举行各种派对，并通通冠名为“XX之夜”，比如电影之夜，披萨之夜，啤酒之夜等等。这次他将派对主题定为情侣之夜，规定所有参加派对的人都必须携带情人。  
史蒂夫和索尔准时出现在了派对上，史蒂夫身边站着莎伦，她一袭白裙，金发盘在脑后，甜美可人。而索尔的身边则是一位知性美女，穿着黑色的露肩晚礼服，优雅而迷人。  
“他们真的会来吗？”史蒂夫眼看时间一分一秒过去，而洛基和巴基始终不见人影，不由得担心的问道。  
“会的。”索尔笃定的回答，“洛基昨天答应过我，会和巴基一起过来。”  
“洛基是谁？”他的女伴珍妮在一旁好奇的问了一句。  
“是我弟弟。”索尔向她笑笑，“一会儿你就会见到他了。”

他和史蒂夫又聊了一会儿，两个人都时不时的望向门口。派对已经开始了，不少情侣已经在跟随着音乐扭动。  
就在这时，洛基和巴基终于到了。  
洛基穿着一身长及脚踝的黑色修身长袍，将他的细腰长腿凸显得一览无遗。头发不再像以往那样一丝不苟的梳在脑后，而是随意的披散下来，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的笑容，使他整个人看上去慵懒而性感。  
他就这样穿过人群向索尔走过来，索尔呆呆的看着他，岁月流转，他仿佛看到当年那个绿眼睛黑头发的少年，也是像这样穿着一身黑色长袍，抿着嘴唇，带着一脸倔强的神情走向他。  
那个如同薄荷糖般的少年，和现在的洛基微妙的重叠了在一起，也许洛基从来都没有变，又或许，他变得太多，但他骨子里依然是那个任性而不服输的少年。  
洛基径直走到了索尔面前，松开了男伴的手，向他微微一笑：“抱歉我来晚了，哥哥。”  
不等索尔回应，他又转向珍妮，露出个迷人的微笑，声音低沉悦耳：“很荣幸见到你，美丽的小姐。我是索尔的弟弟，洛基。”  
珍妮的脸肉眼可见的红了，她矜持的微笑着回应：“你好，我叫珍妮。”  
“经常听我哥哥提起你呢，珍妮小姐。”洛基将他身旁的巴基介绍给珍妮，“这是我的男朋友，巴恩斯。”  
珍妮有些吃惊，她看着眼前同样迷人的两位年轻男子，不由得开玩笑说：“幸好我那些未婚的女朋友们不认识你们，不然多伤心啊。”  
她等着索尔适当的插入话题，转头一看，却只见他眼神复杂的看着洛基，那眼神，完全不像是一个哥哥看着自己的弟弟。  
“洛基，你……”索尔开口想说什么，却被洛基打断了。  
“哥哥，怎么不邀请珍妮小姐跳舞？”他微笑着，彬彬有礼，然后转头对巴基说，“我们也去跳舞吧，甜心。”  
身旁的巴基挽住了他的手，将他带入舞池。

从进大厅起，史蒂夫的眼神就粘在巴基身上没有离开过片刻。  
他剪短了头发，下巴刮得干干净净，穿着一身剪裁合体的白色礼服。他看起来就像是当年的巴基.巴恩斯，还没有上过战场，还是那个布鲁克林风流倜傥的公子哥儿，只消一个微笑，就能让无数女孩儿为他疯狂。  
他就像穿越了时光，跨越千山万水，从硝烟弥漫的过去，横穿光怪陆离的七十年，最终又出现在了史蒂夫面前。  
不是冬兵，而是他最熟悉的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。  
史蒂夫凝视着巴基的身影，直到一曲舞毕，众人散去，巴基挽着洛基向他走来。  
“嗨。”巴基笑着向他打招呼，洛基拢了一下头发，在巴基耳边说了一句什么，然后抽身走开了。  
“巴基，”史蒂夫的嘴角情不自禁的向上翘起，“你把头发剪了。”  
巴基有些不好意思的摸了摸头发：“呃，是的，洛基说我短头发比较好看，他还非要我刮了胡子。”  
史蒂夫听到洛基这两个字的时候，不由得皱了皱眉，但很快他就将这一丝不快压在了心底，重新露出了笑容。  
“你这样子确实更好看，巴基。”  
巴基的脸微微一红，他转过身，向莎伦打招呼：“晚上好，卡特小姐。”  
莎伦也向他微微一笑：“你好，巴恩斯。”  
史蒂夫似乎这才想起他身边的莎伦，有些窘迫的说：“对不起，我不太会跳舞，所以刚刚……”  
“没关系。”莎伦善解人意的说，“其实我也不怎么会跳舞。”  
她手提包里的电话突然响了，莎伦不好意思的说了一句“抱歉，我去接下电话”，然后便匆匆走到大厅门外去了。  
只留下史蒂夫和巴基，站在不起眼的角落里。

音乐再次响起，巴基给史蒂夫端了一杯鸡尾酒，自己也拿了一杯啤酒。  
有很长一段时间，长到史蒂夫已经记不清究竟是几年还是几十年，他的心情都没有这么放松过了。巴基站在他身边，脸上带着淡淡的笑意，端着酒杯，斜靠在身后的桌子上，望着舞池。  
这感觉陌生而又熟悉，就像当年在那个小酒馆里，他问巴基愿不愿意跟随美国队长，而巴基回答，我只想跟着那个布鲁克林来的小子而已。  
那时候咆哮小分队还在，巴基在，佩吉在。热闹的人群，佩吉走过来邀请他跳舞，巴基在一旁露出吃惊的神色。  
那时候他们都那么年轻，意气风发，坚信能够打赢那场艰难的战役，坚信未来是可见的美好。  
如今转眼间风流云散，物是人非。身边的人全都已经消失不在，只除了巴基。  
他有多怀念过去的美好，就有多珍惜现在巴基在他身边的每一刻。  
巴基忽然回头，对上他的目光，不由得微微一愣。  
“史蒂夫，”他低声说，“你在想什么？”  
“想你。”史蒂夫不假思索的回答，“我想起了过去，想你，佩吉，杜根，想起了咆哮突击队，还有那些旧时光。”  
巴基的眼神变得柔和起来：“我也怀念那些……自从我能想起来。”  
史蒂夫再也忍不住，握住了巴基的手：“回来好吗，巴基？我们不能像之前那样吗？”  
娜塔莎说，他的人生如此漫长，就给自己一丝值得期待的东西好吗？可他期待的到底是什么呢？  
能和他分享记忆，分享整个人生的人，到底是谁？  
“我永远在你身后，只要你需要我。”巴基轻声说，“但你已经有莎伦了，我不能再像之前那样，霸占你所有的时间和空间。”  
史蒂夫急切的望着他，还想说什么，莎伦已经打完电话回来了。  
“你们在聊什么？”她微笑着问。  
“没什么，聊起一些过去的往事罢了。”巴基对她笑笑，一口气喝完杯子里的啤酒，礼貌的向她和史蒂夫点点头，“我去找洛基，回头见。”

索尔在走廊上找到了洛基。  
洛基一个人倚靠在廊柱上，背影修长而纤细，正凝视着窗外的漫天星光，不知出什么神。  
听到脚步声，他回过头，索尔在离他几步之遥的地方停下。  
“怎么不去陪你女朋友，哥哥？”洛基的唇角勾起来，露出一个他所熟悉的，略带刻薄的微笑。  
索尔反问道：“你呢？巴恩斯没有陪着你吗？”  
洛基淡淡的说：“我让他去和罗杰斯叙叙旧，他们不是好朋友吗？”  
索尔走近几步，在他身旁站定。  
“我们是不是很久都没有好好聊过了？”  
“是吧。”洛基仰头望着星空，“自从你劝我去找地球上的女人谈恋爱。”  
索尔皱了皱眉：“我不知道你这么排斥那些约会，早知道的话……”  
洛基耸耸肩，打断他：“也还好，反正我都没感觉。”  
“那巴恩斯呢？”索尔立刻问他，“你对他就有感觉吗？”  
洛基不由得失笑：“你今天特别关心巴基啊，哥哥。”他收回视线，看向索尔，“坦白说，我对任何人类都没有感情，也不可能对他们产生感情。但巴基很可爱，我愿意和他一起生活，你不是一直想让我感受到爱吗？这大概就是爱吧。”  
“他可爱？”索尔觉得不可思议，“他哪里可爱？”  
好吧，他承认今天的巴恩斯看起来是比之前那副胡子拉渣的样子要好看一些，但那也远远不到称得上可爱的地步吧？难道洛基自己不比他更可爱？  
“非常可爱啊，还说要保护我呢。”洛基微笑起来，似乎还很享受。  
索尔忍无可忍：“难道我不能保护你吗，洛基？”  
洛基脸上的笑意慢慢的敛了下去，他看向索尔，目光渐渐变得深邃。索尔忽然之间觉得似乎有些呼吸困难，他眼睁睁的看着洛基抬起手，苍白而修长的手指抚上了他的脸庞。  
“你为什么要保护我？”他轻声问。  
“因为……我是你的……哥哥……”索尔断断续续的说，他的脑子乱成一团，洛基那张向来有些薄凉的唇，近在咫尺，闪烁着诱人的光泽。  
那张唇慢慢的贴了上来，索尔下意识的闭上了眼睛。  
“可我已经不再需要你的保护了，哥哥。”那张唇贴近了他的耳朵，略微沙哑的声音在他耳边响起，下一秒，他就被推开了。  
洛基的唇边挂着甜蜜而邪恶的微笑，转过身，不远处站着巴基，脸上是一贯的面无表情，洛基快步向他走去。  
“洛基！”索尔忍不住叫了一声。  
洛基回过头，嘴唇微张，无声的对他说了一句什么。  
索尔辨认出了他的嘴型。  
他说，哥哥，再见。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
史蒂夫将莎伦送到了公寓楼下，还不到晚上九点，对于正常情侣而言，这个时间才是约会正要开始的时间。  
他们共进了晚餐，然后聊了大约半小时的天，史蒂夫送她回家，约会就算结束。  
“你是不是有话对我说？”站在公寓楼下，莎伦问史蒂夫。她并不傻，好歹也是政府特工，比起一般人本来就要敏锐的多。  
更何况史蒂夫表现得实在是太明显了。  
“我……”史蒂夫有些欲言又止，他看着莎伦，不知道该如何开口，“我很抱歉，莎伦。”  
莎伦笑了一下，抬手拢了拢头发：“抱歉这是你和我之间的最后一次约会，对吗？”  
史蒂夫怔住了，他微张着嘴，看起来有些傻。  
莎伦叹了口气：“其实我知道这一天早晚要到来。事实上，我根本就没想到你回到纽约后，竟然会向我提出约会。我在瓦坎达看到你的时候，我在想，是谁让美国队长这么伤心？你知道自己看起来有多难过，多寂寞吗？”  
史蒂夫呆呆的摇摇头。  
“我曾经以为我是那个全世界最幸运的女人，嘿，美国队长在和你约会！可是那天晚上在派对上，你看着巴恩斯中士的眼神，我就知道，你的心早就已经被另一个人占据了。”莎伦笑了笑，她的眼底有一丝落寞，但更多的却是释然，“全世界都知道美国队长能够为了巴恩斯中士放弃一切，只有你自己到现在才发觉吗？”  
“……我一直以为，那只是因为巴基是我最好的朋友。”  
“没有任何人会用那种眼神看自己的朋友。”莎伦叹息着摇摇头，“我不得不说，队长，你真的很迟钝。”  
史蒂夫不好意思的笑了笑，又愧疚的看向莎伦：“我真的非常抱歉，莎伦。如果我伤害到了你……”  
莎伦对他比了个“停”的手势，她耸了耸肩：“我确实有一点点受伤，不过如果对方是巴恩斯，从某种程度上来说，我倒是有种'啊，果然如此'的感觉——毕竟我从小可是听着你们的英雄故事长大的啊。”  
史蒂夫的目光变得温柔起来：“当我发觉巴基还活着的时候，我觉得，我整个人才算真的活过来了。”  
当他睁眼面对这个完全陌生的世界时，当他努力去适应这个与他格格不入的世界时，他以为他只能以这样一个过时之人的身份在新的世界活下去了。  
而巴基是上帝给他的最大的惊喜和礼物。  
“可是巴恩斯不是在和洛基谈恋爱吗？”莎伦忽然问他，“你打算怎么办？”  
史蒂夫嘴边泛起个淡淡的笑容：“事实上，巴基所谓他和洛基在一起的那些鬼话，我一个字也不信。”  
如果巴基会喜欢上一个男人，那么这世界上除了他史蒂夫.罗杰斯之外，还会有第二个人吗？  
他只是醒悟得晚了一点，一旦他醒悟了，他可是美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯啊。  
不达目的，誓不罢休。

史蒂夫回到复仇者大厦，看到索尔靠坐在沙发上，正大口喝着冰啤酒，他面前的茶几上放着整整两扎啤酒，已经喝完了一扎。  
看到他，索尔举着啤酒罐向他扬了扬，发出无声的邀请。  
史蒂夫笑了笑，走了过去，在索尔身边坐下，顺手也拿了一罐啤酒，起开，一口气喝了大半罐下去。  
“吾友，”索尔突然开口，“你女友有没有问过你，当她有一天老了，而你还保持着现在的模样，你们之间该怎么办？”  
史蒂夫一愣，放下啤酒罐：“怎么突然这么问？”  
“因为珍妮前几天问了我这个问题。”索尔苦笑了一声，“她之前并不知道我的身份，直到参加了托尼举办的那个派对。当她弄明白派对上的人都是复仇者，而我就是雷神时，她完全接受不了这个事实——她不停的问我，神怎么可能和一个人类谈恋爱？”  
史蒂夫微微皱了皱眉：“那你怎么回答她的？”  
索尔摇摇头，眼神里带着一丝茫然：“我不知道该怎么回答她，她说无论如何也不能接受当她变成个老太婆时，而我还永葆青春，她说那对她太不公平。”  
史蒂夫沉默了，隔了一会儿，他才回答：“莎伦从来没有问过我这个问题，以后应该也没机会问了，因为我们分手了，就在二十分钟前。”  
索尔大吃一惊：“你也分手了吗，吾友？”  
史蒂夫也吃了一惊：“难道你也分手了？”  
索尔点了点头：“就在那场派对结束后的第二天，珍妮就向我提出了分手，她说她考虑了整整一个晚上，还是无法接受和一个神交往的事实……我还有什么可说的呢？”  
“看来她没有想象中那么爱你。”  
“大概是吧。”索尔笑了笑，又拿起一罐啤酒，“奇怪的是，我也并不怎么意外，毕竟我们约会的次数也不算多，或许我也没有自己想象中爱她。”  
“或许只是你还没遇到命中注定的那个人。”史蒂夫带着叹息般的笑容和他碰了一下酒罐，“就像我，直到不久前我才发觉自己真正喜欢的人是谁。”  
“什么？”索尔既吃惊又好奇，“是谁？”  
史蒂夫不好意思的笑笑：“其实……你也认识的。”  
索尔仿佛受到了惊吓一般：“什么……你不会喜欢的是娜塔莎吧？难道是旺达？她们不都已经……”  
“想到哪里去了！”史蒂夫哭笑不得的打断他，“是巴基，我喜欢的是巴基。”  
索尔呆住了。他不知道是该震惊于史蒂夫竟然会喜欢上男人，还是那个人居然是巴恩斯。  
“可是……”索尔半晌才憋出一句，“可是巴恩斯不是和洛基在一起了吗？”  
“你信吗？”史蒂夫反问了一句，“你真的相信他们彼此爱上了对方？”  
这次换索尔沉默了，扪心自问，他真的相信洛基会爱上巴恩斯吗？他一次次的质问洛基为什么会选择巴恩斯，不就是因为他根本不相信吗？  
“那他们为什么要装成在一起，骗我们？”  
史蒂夫笑了笑：“洛基为什么要骗你，我不知道。但巴基为什么要骗我，我想我知道原因。”  
因为那家伙是个笨蛋，把什么都藏在心里的笨蛋。  
索尔若有所思的看着他，突然问道：“你打算怎么办，吾友？把巴恩斯抢回来吗？”  
史蒂夫笑起来：“为什么不呢？”他看向索尔，“你不会妨碍我吧？”  
“什么？当然不会。”索尔也笑了起来，向史蒂夫抛来一罐啤酒，“事实上，我非常愿意助你一臂之力，吾友。”

巴基和洛基正舒舒服服的窝在酒店房间里，洛基喝着红酒，听着音乐，懒洋洋的躺在阳台的沙滩椅上享受阳光。而巴基则在认真的翻阅一本描写二战时期的小说。  
突然，房间里的电话铃声响了起来，巴基走过去接起，默默的听完后，挂了电话，然后走到阳台，在洛基的肩膀上戳了戳。  
洛基回头有些不耐的回头：“怎么了？”  
“前台说你的信用卡被冻结了。”巴基老老实实的告诉他，“我们欠了不少房费，刚点的晚餐也不会给我们送了。”  
洛基：“……”  
妈的，一定是索尔干的！  
“要不我让史蒂夫来付账吧。”巴基踌躇着说，“我们是不是把索尔的积蓄都给花光了？”  
这段时间他和洛基住着最高档的酒店，享受着奢华而美味的食物，说老实话，其实他很不安心。但洛基总说没事，复仇者们有政府买单——现在你看，钱都花光了吧？  
“得了吧，只不过是索尔想逼我们回去罢了，你去找史蒂夫，他也只会让你回去而已。”洛基撇撇嘴角，站了起来，光着脚走回房间，穿上了他的长袍。  
“那我们回去吗？其实我们也出来挺长时间了，我很担心史蒂夫。”巴基担忧的说，“我都这么长时间没和他一起出任务了。”  
洛基斜了他一眼：“以前没有你在，美国队长不也照样出任务。”他想了想，觉得回去也无所谓，反正已经有了巴基这个挡箭牌，索尔也不会再给他安排那些该死的约会了。  
“甜心，”他转头看向巴基，“给你的队长打个电话，让他来刷卡结个账。”  
都已经花了索尔那么多钱了，也该让美国队长来买买单了。

几乎是巴基刚挂了电话，史蒂夫不出五分钟就到了。  
他那破哈雷怕是开到飞起了吧？洛基忍不住腹诽了一句。然后他就看到史蒂夫自然而然的给巴基套上头盔，要载他回复仇者大厦。  
洛基忍不住咳嗽了一声，他这个名义上的巴基现男友好歹还在呢！  
“哦，你别担心，洛基。”史蒂夫似乎这才想起他来，“索尔说他来接你。”  
“谁他妈要他来接？”洛基怒道。  
巴基取下了头盔：“史蒂夫，你先回去吧，我陪着洛基等……”  
哈雷车轰的一声飞驰而去，将他剩下的话吞没在了引擎声中。  
洛基：“……”  
他真是小看了罗杰斯。  
就在他准备直接瞬移回去时，一只手搭在了他肩膀上。  
“嘿，帅哥。”一回头，他看到一个穿着皮衣胳膊上全是纹身的壮汉，笑得恶心吧啦，“我注意你很长时间了，刚刚那是你男朋友吧？被翘墙角了？要不要和我去喝一杯啊？让我安慰安慰你嘛，我可是很厉害的哦，尤其是在床上……”  
还没等他忍着恶心把这玩意儿一脚踢成残废，那壮汉就被一脚踹飞了，惨叫着瘫倒在地爬不起来。  
索尔慢慢的走上来，一手揽过洛基的肩，冷冷的开口说了一个字：“滚！”


	6. Chapter 6

6  
洛基从索尔的臂弯里挣脱出来，不悦的看着他：“那种渣滓，我一个小手指头就能捏死了，还用得着你出手？”  
“我知道。”索尔耸耸肩，“但这并不妨碍我想揍他。”  
洛基哼了一声，不得不说，索尔在当他哥哥这方面确实是无可挑剔，不管他需不需要，他总是充满了保护欲。  
他转身迈开长腿离开酒店，索尔几步追上，和他并肩而行。  
“我不需要你来接。”洛基看了索尔一眼，“你今天不用出任务？没有去约会吗？”  
“我和珍妮分手了。”索尔笑了笑，语气很自然，自然到就好像在讨论今天的天气一样，没什么大不了。  
洛基以为自己听错了，他吃惊的扭过头：“什么？你和她分手了？”  
索尔点了点头，表情也很平静。  
“你们前几天不还打得热火朝天吗？”洛基觉得有些不可思议，“怎么这么快就分手了？”  
虽然觉得洛基说他和珍妮打得热火朝天有些言过其实，但索尔也没有刻意去纠正，只是解释了一句：“珍妮发现我是雷神后，就提出了分手。她说无法接受和一个神谈恋爱。”  
洛基瞪大了眼睛，半天，骂了一句：“这个女人脑子有病？你怎么没先甩了她？”  
虽然他时常生索尔的气，也不时对他冷嘲热讽几句，但如果是别的女人觉得索尔不好，甚至主动甩了索尔，那会让他非常非常不爽。  
你们这群蝼蚁渣滓傻逼，能得到索尔的垂青已经是赐给你们的无上荣耀，居然还敢嫌弃索尔是个神？！  
索尔还没有嫌弃你是个区区只有几十年寿命的人类呢！  
索尔却不怎么在意：“她的顾虑也有道理，我们算是和平分手。”他看了洛基一眼，忽然觉得为了自己被甩而不爽的他莫名有些可爱，忍不住又加了一句，“而且史蒂夫也和他女朋友分手了。”  
洛基简直无语了：“你在开玩笑吧？你们复仇者难道连分手也要统一行动？”  
索尔笑起来：“当然不是。”顿了顿，他意味深长的说，“史蒂夫是因为发现自己喜欢的人是巴恩斯，所以才分手的。”  
洛基顿时愣了愣。  
“你也知道他和巴恩斯之间的关系，他要是向巴恩斯表白了，你难道不担心？”  
洛基冷笑了一声：“我担心什么？我的甜心才没那么容易被撬走。”  
索尔听到我的甜心这几个字不由得脸色微微一变，但他很快便恢复面色如常。  
“别自信过头了，弟弟。”  
“哼。”

洛基和索尔回到复仇者大厦，其余人都不在，连早该回来了的史蒂夫和巴基也没看到人影。  
“看吧，他们一定是约会去了。”索尔看向洛基，语气里有一丝掩饰不住的得意。  
洛基抱着双臂，蹙起眉头。搞什么鬼，他心里想，难道巴基这么快就被史蒂夫给搞到手了？他这个盟友真是太不靠谱了。  
“洛基，你住回来吧。”索尔趁机劝他，“我再不给你安排那些约会了，好吗？”  
住回来？洛基心想，又像以前一样在其他人小心戒备的目光中生活吗？或许索尔确实是复仇者大家庭中的一员，但他也是吗？  
佩珀说他必须做些什么来换取复仇者们的信任，他能做什么？难道要他去打外星人保护地球？  
保护地球？保护人类？听起来陌生而可笑。  
如果不是因为索尔如此喜爱这个星球，宇宙之大，他洛基哪里不能找到安身立命之地？在哪里不能当神？在哪里不愁能找到众多信徒，接受他们的顶礼膜拜？  
但阿斯加德已经没有了，他和索尔已经只剩下彼此。他愿意为了索尔留在地球，哪怕索尔永远也无法回应他的感情。  
只是……虽然他对于中庭的蝼蚁向来不屑，但像巴基这样不多事也不多话的，在身边的感觉也不错。  
他绝不会承认索尔不在的时候，他会觉得寂寞。  
他可不稀罕什么朋友。  
就只是同盟罢了，各取所需。  
只是现在这个同盟也要保不住了吗？

就在这时，史蒂夫房间的门突然开了，巴基从里面迅速走了出来，低着头，脚步匆匆，看到洛基后，直接走到了他面前。  
“怎么了？”洛基忍不住问他，怎么感觉巴基眼眶还有点发红呢？  
巴基摇了摇头：“没什么。”他看着洛基，犹豫着小声问，“我可以住你那儿吗？我不挑地方，睡地板也可以。也不会占用你的空间，不会对你的生活造成任何困扰，行吗？”  
这倒是，洛基心想，在酒店同住一间房的时候，巴基就跟棵植物差不多，安安静静，不声不响，不是呆在沙发角落就是蜷缩在床沿，每天大半时间都在对着电视机发呆。  
“说什么傻话呢，甜心？”洛基拉着他的手，微微一笑，“你当然是和我一起住。”  
索尔目瞪口呆的看着他们，似乎完全没想到会发生这一幕。他只能眼睁睁的看着洛基拉着巴基回了房间。

等洛基和巴基的身影消失在房门后，索尔立刻冲去了史蒂夫的房间。  
房门还虚掩着，索尔推门一看，只见史蒂夫坐在床沿，垂着头，丧气得不行。  
“吾友！”索尔忍不住开口，“你不是说，你要向巴恩斯表白吗？”  
难道表白失败了？可你之前不还自信满满说完全没问题吗？  
史蒂夫垂头丧气：“我确实向巴基表白了……可他说我只是偷看了他的日记，发现了他心里的秘密，为了安慰他才那么说的。”  
索尔的眉头皱了起来：“你真的偷看了他的日记吗？他写什么了啊？”  
“我真的不知道那是巴基的日记啊。”史蒂夫欲哭无泪，“我以为那个小本本上都是他摘抄的现代诗……我一句也没看懂。”  
巴基离开后，他清理抽屉时，发现了一个小本本，里面乱七八糟写了些莫名其妙的话语，什么十七岁的我又醒了过来，什么我的身体仿佛在燃烧，什么邪恶的枝丫破土而出，什么看到了我心爱的小豆芽……  
这都是些什么啊？他还以为是巴基从他整天看的那些现代诗里面摘抄的。  
结果巴基发现他的小本本被摊开放在桌子上后，立刻脸色惨白，说自己偷看了他的日记。  
史蒂夫：“……”  
他真的是百口莫辩，而且巴基还一口咬定，史蒂夫说喜欢他，只是为了回应他的心意，根本就不是真的喜欢他。  
“你只是不想失去我而已。”巴基微红着眼眶，“你太害怕失去我了，害怕到宁可说服自己你对我的感情也是喜欢。我说过我不会离开你，你为什么还要做这种傻事？”  
“我是真的喜欢你，我又不是笨蛋，怎么会认不清自己的心意？”史蒂夫气坏了，巴基怎么能这样曲解他的感情？  
“因为我知道你喜欢上一个人是什么样的，你会用什么眼神注视着她……你会害羞，但你眼底的热烈是掩饰不住的……你从来没有用那种眼神看过我。”巴基努力让自己的声音不要发颤，“我也不是笨蛋。”  
他曾经误以为过史蒂夫喜欢他，在后来史蒂夫开始和莎伦约会后，他开始反省自己为什么会抱有那种不实际的幻想。  
在他当年还是那个意气风发的巴恩斯时，他尚且无法得到史蒂夫的爱，如今他变得千疮百孔，脑子也不太好使，说不定什么时候还会发疯……为什么史蒂夫会突然爱上这样的他？他怎么敢相信史蒂夫会爱上这样的他？  
然后他就丢下史蒂夫从房间里逃了出去。

索尔看着灰心丧气的史蒂夫，不由得一阵同情，走过去拍拍他的肩：“你加把油，让巴恩斯快点明白你的心意！”  
史蒂夫叹了口气，他确实是太过自信了，以为巴基一定会接受他的表白……为什么巴基就那么笃定自己对他的感情不是喜欢呢？  
巴基说他看着佩吉时的眼神，和看他的眼神不一样……是，他爱过佩吉，直到现在，佩吉仍是他心目中最好的那个女孩儿。他承认，当年第一眼看到佩吉时，他那颗可怜的心脏就在疯狂的跳动。  
一见钟情是爱，难道细水长流就不是爱了吗？  
他对巴基的感情，早就超越了普通朋友……他是他的家人，挚友，爱人。是唯一能够真正理解他，能够给他一个家的存在。  
巴基于他而言，就是一切。  
他要怎么向巴基证明他的爱？  
索尔也不知道该怎么安慰史蒂夫，他也很不爽巴基住到洛基房间里去啊！难道洛基不应该和他这个哥哥一起住吗？  
在他没有认识珍妮，也没有给洛基安排那些该死的约会时，其实他们兄弟之间的感情还是挺不错的……洛基甚至还为他烤过一个蛋糕，庆祝他生日。  
虽然那个蛋糕味道真不怎么样而且还巨大无比，但他还是很开心的全部吃完了。  
他突然觉得，只要能和洛基心无芥蒂快乐的一起生活，他有没有女朋友都无所谓了。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
佩珀走到大厅的时候，闻到了一股食物的香味。一瞬间她以为是史蒂夫或者班纳在使用厨房，因为复仇者们当中就只有他们两个厨艺最好。  
哦，当然，现在还得加上旺达和幻视，这两个沉浸在爱情里的傻瓜，尤其是幻视，一直在学习如何制作更美味的食物。  
所以她想着没准是幻视在为旺达做早餐时，不经意的望去，立刻吓呆了。  
开放式厨房里，巴基正默默的往纸杯蛋糕上挤奶油，而洛基，则以一种相当优雅的姿态将新出炉的蛋糕从烤箱里端出来。  
看到佩珀，洛基向她投以一枚堪称友善的微笑：“下午好，佩珀小姐。”  
巴基也向她点点头，随即又将注意力转移回那些蛋糕上，似乎挤奶油也是项技术活儿。  
“……下午好。”佩珀怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，“你们这是在？”  
“如你所见，”洛基语气轻松，“我和巴基正准备享受下午茶时光。”  
“这些蛋糕都是你烤的？”佩珀不敢置信，谁敢相信呢？洛基居然会烤蛋糕！他看起来就像是连地球上的食物都不屑去碰一下的啊！  
“当然不是，”洛基摇摇头，嘴边挂着一抹狡黠的笑容：“是我和巴基两个人一起烤的。”  
佩珀呆呆的看着那些纸杯蛋糕，巴基显然在挤奶油方面挺有艺术天赋，每个蛋糕上面都有一朵漂亮精致的奶油花卷，还点缀着一颗小小的樱桃，看上去可口极了。  
佩珀感觉到自己的味蕾开始自动分泌唾液了。这时，巴基默默的走过来，捧着一个纸杯蛋糕递给她。  
“如果不介意，佩珀小姐，”他语气诚恳的说，“请品尝一个。”  
“哦，好的，谢谢。”佩珀有些惊讶的伸手接过，她与巴基之间的关系算不上亲近，巴基实在是太沉默寡言了，像这样的对话还是第一次发生在他们之间。  
轻轻咬了一口蛋糕后，她的眼睛瞬间一亮。  
“很好吃。”佩珀笑着，发出由衷的赞叹。然后她看到巴基的脸微微的红了。  
喔，她忍不住悄悄在心里惊叹，冬兵竟然会脸红？！

等到复仇者们傍晚回来的时候，看到茶几上摆放着两碟蛋糕，托尼第一个伸手拿了一个就往嘴里放。  
“哦操，”他忍不住睁大了眼睛，“这个真好吃，在哪儿买的？记下那家店名。”  
其余复仇者们也纷纷动手拿起蛋糕吃起来，虽然他们并没有像托尼那样发出夸张的赞叹声，但两碟子蛋糕很快就被消灭干净了。  
佩珀微笑着看着他们，直到大家都享用完毕后，才开口：“事实上，这些蛋糕都是洛基和巴恩斯一起做的。”  
所有人都惊呆了，尤其是索尔和史蒂夫，索尔看起来大受打击：“这怎么可能？洛基之前不是说他再也不会对烹制人类的食物有兴趣了吗？”  
洛基曾经为了他生日给他做过一个蛋糕，平心而论，味道不算太糟糕，索尔也非常给面子的几乎全部吃完了，但是随后复仇者们给索尔订制的蛋糕也送了过来，看到那个华美而精致的蛋糕，再看看自己做的蛋糕，洛基怒气冲冲的表示，他以后再也不会做这种愚蠢而浪费时间的事情了。  
后来他真的再没有下过厨，哪怕连一块饼干也没烤过。  
“可是他看起来十分得心应手，巴恩斯也是，他们配合得简直堪称完美。”佩珀笑着看向史蒂夫，“你也很意外吗，队长？”  
史蒂夫点点头，脸上仍保留着震惊的神情：“我从来都不知道……巴基还会烹制点心？”  
七十年前，巴基可是个从没进过厨房的公子哥儿，当他们重逢后，巴基也从没表现出过他擅长厨艺这一点啊？  
现在想想，巴基曾经在罗马尼亚流亡了两年，也许就是在那期间，他在那个破破烂烂的屋子里学会了如何制作食物。  
为什么巴基和他在一起时，从没表现出过任何兴趣和爱好，反而是和洛基呆在一起后，看起来恢复得更好了？  
史蒂夫觉得挫败极了。

“我之前一直觉得洛基和巴恩斯说他们在交往，是个笑话。”佩珀看着他们，“我想你们也是这么认为的吧？”  
没有人出声反驳。  
“可现在看来，他们似乎是认真的。”佩珀微笑起来，“说真的，我很乐见其成。我之前和洛基谈过，劝他试着和索尔一样，学会怎样去爱上人类。因为我觉得，只有这样，他才能真正留下来，留在我们之中。巴恩斯也是，怎么说呢，大概是有了感情的羁绊后，才能让他们更加能取信于人。别忘了，那些大人物们可从来没有相信过他们两个。”  
虽然并没有任何人刻意提起过这件事，但事实上，托尼将洛基和巴基留在复仇者大厦是顶住了很大的压力的。以罗斯将军为首的政府高层曾经直截了当的提出过要将洛基流放到太空，并将巴基终身囚禁的要求，用他的原话来说，“一个曾经想要毁灭人类统治地球的可怕邪神，和一个手上沾了不知道多少条人命的九头蛇杀手，你让我相信他们是无害的？”  
索尔和史蒂夫为此差点决定脱离复仇者联盟，最后双方达成妥协，联合国派遣一名观察员常驻复仇者大厦，监视洛基和巴基。  
佩珀一直努力斡旋于复仇者们和那些对他们持怀疑态度的政府高层人物之间，同时，她也在努力维持着复仇者们之间的关系。坦白而言，她谈不上多么喜欢巴基和洛基，但她希望他们能够和其他复仇者们和平相处。  
但是今天，洛基和巴基仅仅是烤了两盘蛋糕而已，却让她对他们改观了。  
巴恩斯并非那样冷漠而拒人千里之外，洛基也并非那样高傲而视所有人类为蝼蚁，他们或许只是不善于表达而已。  
其实他们也有他们可爱且迷人的一面，比如洛基那个狡黠的微笑，巴基那个不经意的脸红。

“你是说，你认为他们是来真的，并且你对此感觉良好？”娜塔莎率先出声，“可他们怎么会搞上的？就在我们所有人眼皮子底下？”  
这也是所有人的疑惑，以巴基和洛基的性格，是谁先踏出的第一步？是谁先向谁示好？他们看起来之前没有任何交集忽然就宣布在一起了，怎么看都觉得匪夷所思。  
“我不知道。”佩珀笑了笑，“我只是觉得，他们在一起后，比之前的感觉要好很多。我不知道该怎么形容……或许是，爱让人变得柔软？”  
柔软？索尔听到这个词感到不可思议，洛基吗？和巴基在一起后，他给人的感觉变得柔软了吗？  
可是他回忆了一下洛基和巴基在一起的时候，他的弟弟确实变得柔和了很多，他想象了一下两人一起站在料理台前烹制食物的情景……那幅画面也许真的很不错，但他却无端觉得刺眼。  
而且……爱？他那个总是竖起浑身尖刺，惯于冷嘲热讽的弟弟，会因为爱上一个人而变得柔软？  
这不正是你一直所希望看到的吗？有个声音在他心底响起，你不是一直希望他学会怎样去爱人吗？你难道不该为此而高兴为此而欣慰吗？  
可是，另一个声音却在他心底冷冷的回应，不。  
他从来就没想过洛基会真的爱上任何人，哪怕他为他安排了那么多约会。因为他知道，那双绿眼睛一直在背后追逐着自己。  
如果有一天，这双眼睛不再只追逐他一个人了呢？

娜塔莎看起来似乎完全不能接受：“我还是不相信……巴恩斯从没表现出来过他对男人有兴趣。”  
史蒂夫闻言深深的看了她一眼，随即转过了头。  
其他人都没有发表任何意见，但从他们的表情来看，显然对佩珀的这番话不理解，也不甚赞同。  
最后还是山姆用他一贯轻松的语气开玩笑般的说：“没准他们在一起真的挺不错呢？这样队长和索尔也该放心下来了。”  
然而史蒂夫和索尔的神情完全不像是“放心下来”了的样子。他们互相对视了一眼，然后不留痕迹的转开了视线。

晚上，洛基正悠闲的吃着自己亲手烤制的点心，听到敲门声时，皱了皱眉，放下手中还没吃完的半块点心，过去开门。  
门外的是索尔，他一眼看到洛基穿着件松松垮垮的睡袍，腰上的带子随便系了个结，露出大片光滑的胸膛，长腿也若隐若现。而房内的巴基似乎刚刚洗完澡，头发还湿漉漉的，只穿了条睡裤，听到声响后也回头看过来。  
索尔的眼神在洛基大腿内侧停留了片刻，不动声色的收回目光，径直对巴基说：“史蒂夫好像生病了，你不去看看他吗，巴恩斯？”  
“什么？”巴基大吃一惊，迅速走了过来，“他病了？严重吗？他怎么会突然生病？”  
洛基“啧”了一声，冷笑：“他不是注射过四倍血清？什么病毒这么厉害，还能打倒美国队长？”  
索尔神情严肃：“之前我们出任务时，史蒂夫就受了伤，他急着赶回来，也没有就医，可能是伤口感染加上受了风寒，现在正发着高烧。我没必要拿这个开玩笑吧？”  
巴基脸色都变了，连衣服都来不及穿，顶着一头湿发就跑出去了。洛基扫了索尔一眼：“还有别的事吗？没有的话，我准备要睡觉了。”  
他随手准备关上房门，却被索尔一只手撑住，硬生生将他逼得后退了一步。  
索尔的视线从他大腿处一直扫到他脸上，洛基不自在的拢了拢衣袍：“你看什么？”  
“你老实回答我，”索尔缓缓的开口，“我成人礼那天晚上，那个人到底是不是你？”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
洛基的脸色顿时变了，但他很快镇定下来，报之以一声冷笑：“你在说什么呢哥哥？你成人礼那天晚上发生了什么事，见了什么人，我怎么会知道？又和我有什么关系？”  
索尔向前逼近一步，洛基下意识的往后退去，房门被“砰”的一声关上了，在索尔的步步紧逼下，洛基不由自主的跌坐在了床沿。  
他不由得恼怒起来：“你究竟想干什么？”  
“这话该由我来问你，亲爱的弟弟。”索尔那张向来带着爽朗笑容的脸上，第一次露出了堪称冰冷的神色，“你想干什么？”  
洛基疑惑而紧张的看着他：“什么意思？”  
索尔俯下身体，一只手突兀的摸上了洛基的腿，洛基又惊又怒，还没来得及动手将索尔的手推开，那只手摸索到了洛基的大腿内侧，然后按在了某处不动了。  
洛基立刻满脸通红，然后倏然间又变得苍白无比。  
“这里。”索尔缓缓的摩挲着那小小的一块皮肤，“还保留着我当初留下的记号，哪怕过了这么多年，也不会消失。你知道成人礼之夜对我来说意味着什么吧？”  
洛基闭嘴不言，将头扭到一边去，索尔伸手掰过他的下颌，强行将他的脸转了过来。  
“意味着我从此变成了一个真正的男人。”索尔一字一句的说，“而我，直到今天才知道那个和我共度了一夜的人，是谁。”  
“不是我！”洛基矢口否认道。  
索尔盯着他，忽然笑了，只是那笑意却未曾到达眼底：“我有说那人是你吗，弟弟？”

他永远也不会忘记自己的成人礼，那天整个阿斯加德都在为他庆祝，宫廷里举办了盛大的宴会，他和一群好友举杯痛饮，直到深夜才熏熏然回到寝宫。  
然后他就在自己床上看到了一个少年，黑暗中只能看清一个大概的轮廓，他想掌灯，却被制止了。  
那少年的声音响起：“求您别……殿下，我不想被您看到我的脸。”  
索尔的手顿了一下，放了下来，用愠怒的声音质问：“你是谁？谁把你送到这儿来的？我不是说过，不许任何人这么干吗？！”  
阿斯加德有项陋习，贵族子弟的成人礼之夜可以享用一名少年（不拘男女）的贞洁。随着这项古老的习俗被越来越多的贵族青年所抨击，尤其以索尔为代表，他曾经公开斥骂过那些借着成人礼之由将平民少女据为己有的贵族，所以他一早就说过，谁敢在他的成人礼之夜给他送什么礼物，他一定要给对方好看。  
这是哪个胆大包天的干的事，以为他只是说着玩玩的而已吗？  
“没人送我过来，是我自愿的……”少年从床上爬下来，修长而单薄的身躯上只罩着薄薄的一条纱。他像只猫一般，顺着索尔的小腿慢慢的蹭上来，“我只想和殿下共度一夜而已，我什么也不要……所以您别担心，也别害怕……”  
索尔还想开口要说的话，被一条柔软的舌头堵住了，那带着淡淡薄荷清香的嘴唇就这么贴了上来，舌头怯生生的想要撬开他的嘴。  
索尔忍了忍，终究没忍住，张嘴含住了那条舌头。  
当他抱着少年翻滚到床上时，他明显察觉到身下这具躯体在微微颤抖，动作和反应都十分青涩，然而少年却像是孤注一掷般的热烈回应着他，就好像知道这是他们之间的第一次，也是最后一次。  
他不止一次的问少年叫什么名字，然而少年却死也不肯说。  
当他进入那具身体时，他忽然产生了一个可怕的错觉，仿佛他抱在怀里的少年，是他的弟弟洛基。这个念头吓坏了他，却又让他无法控制的动作更加激烈，情热如火。激情时，他忍不住在那少年的大腿内侧留下了一个记号，那是被赋予了法力的，属于阿斯加德王储所独有的记号，无论用什么方法也无法消除。  
第二天，当索尔醒来时，那少年已不见了踪影。他以为自己总有办法找到他，然而那少年却如同一抹幽灵一般，消失得无影无踪，不留任何痕迹。  
每当他回忆起那个夜晚，总带着种背德般羞耻的快感，他无法抑制的将那个少年想象成洛基，而他内心深处也隐隐怀疑过，那会不会是洛基。

虽然他一直没有看清过少年的脸，但从身形来看，确实是酷似洛基。还有他刻意压低的声音，身上所带有的那股清凉的薄荷香味……最重要的是，除了洛基，还有谁能瞒过所有侍卫的耳目，悄无声息的出现在他的寝宫里呢？  
但他却没有办法核实，因为洛基从来都将自己裹得严严实实，想要偷看他的大腿，简直做梦。  
他也隐晦的向洛基提起过自己的成人礼之夜，然而换来的却只是洛基的一个冷笑，告诉他自己对他的冶艳情事毫无兴趣。  
索尔只得闭嘴。  
他从那以后开始观察洛基，才慢慢察觉到那双总是偷偷注视着自己的绿眼睛，但是血缘关系让他不敢想得太深，同时他也为自己竟然会在潜意识里对洛基产生欲望，而感到深深的自耻自责。  
后来当他发现洛基和他并没有血缘关系后，他们之间却发生了太多的变故，他开始分不清洛基到底对他是爱是恨，每当他觉得洛基或许是爱他的时候，总会被事实狠狠扇一巴掌，洛基那带着恶意的嘲讽笑容，仿佛在对他说，哥哥，你觉得我会爱你吗？  
被骗过太多次后，就会下意识的拒绝再付出信任了。

他给洛基，也是给自己的最后一次机会，是他们兄弟终于言归于好，一起住进复仇者大厦之后。那天，他试探着对洛基说，佩珀想给他介绍女朋友，问洛基有没有什么想法。  
洛基是怎么回答的呢？他冷笑着说：“那不是很好吗？你快点找个合适的女人，多生几个孩子，免得阿斯加德绝后。”  
索尔后面那句“但我告诉她，我现在最关心的是你，对找女朋友没兴趣。”硬生生的憋了回去。  
他的心一下子就凉了，洛基或许曾经爱过他，那又怎样呢？爱一个人难道就是一次次用言语伤害他，用行动背叛他？洛基真的明白什么是爱吗？  
于是他对洛基说，你先学会怎样去爱一个人吧，弟弟。  
而他也决定了，不再对洛基抱有任何幻想。他开始和女人约会，同时也给洛基安排约会，他倒要看看，洛基还真能爱上谁？  
他以为洛基永远也不会改变了，直到他宣布和巴基在一起之后。索尔所无法接受的是，洛基从不曾对他展现出来过一丝半毫的温柔，却不吝于对另一个人付出。  
或许洛基不是不懂怎么去爱人，他只是不肯好好去爱他而已。

就像此刻，洛基被他压制在身下，却依然不肯正眼看他一样。  
“你究竟想要什么呢，洛基？”索尔的声音宛如叹息，他厌倦了这种你追我逐的游戏，如果洛基肯对他说出一次心里话，哪怕一次，那他也愿意向洛基敞开心扉。  
洛基的视线终于落在了他身上，最后，开口了：“我想要的，你能给吗，哥哥？”还没等索尔回答，他突然间又笑了起来，“就算我承认当年那个是我，难道你还要为那么久远之前的事情负责吗？”  
索尔一愣。  
洛基的手指在他的脸庞上轻轻拂过：“别傻了，我都已经忘了。就当是青春期兄弟之间的一场荒唐往事吧，别放在心上。又或者……”他轻佻的挑挑眉，“你想和我旧梦重温吗，哥哥？”

巴基匆忙跑进了史蒂夫房间，房门没有关紧，昏暗的室内，只留了一盏壁灯。  
床上拱着个大包，史蒂夫把自己裹在被子里，一动不动。巴基担忧的走过去，见史蒂夫紧闭着双眼，脸也有些发红，便伸手在他额头上摸了摸。  
好像真的有点发烧。  
巴基在他床边坐下，盯着史蒂夫看了好一会儿，最后叹了口气：“你别装了好吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫脑袋动了动，但还是不肯睁开眼。  
“我还不知道你真生病了是什么样吗？”巴基的语气里带着无奈，“你干什么啊，多大的人了，还装病？”  
他被索尔吓坏了，以为史蒂夫真的情况严重，其实踏进房间后就觉得不对劲了——如果史蒂夫真的情况危急，怎么会房间里空无一人？连个看护的人也没有？而且以史蒂夫的性格，越是生病越要装作没事，哪里会像这样，闭着眼睛还把自己严严实实的埋在被子里？  
史蒂夫这才不情不愿的睁开了眼睛：“我不这样，你会过来看我吗？”他又小声嘀咕了一句，“你都多少天没有进过这个房间了，巴基。”  
巴基无语的看着他。  
史蒂夫把脑袋从被子里探出来一点，看到巴基没穿上衣，头发还湿湿的，皱了皱眉说：“你怎么这个样子？会感冒的！”  
“我刚洗完澡，”巴基向他解释，“房间里不冷，没事的。”  
史蒂夫翻身坐起，有些不高兴的抿着嘴。巴基伸手在他的头发上摸了摸，他的表情才看起来好了一些。  
“你和莎伦和好了吗？”巴基没话找话的问了一句，史蒂夫的脸上顿时出现了一丝怒气。  
“我不是告诉过你，我和她分手了吗？”他生气的看着巴基，“难道你以为我向你表白，被你拒绝后，就会再去找她复合？你把我当什么了？”  
巴基顿时狼狈不已：“我不是这个意思……”顿了顿，他低下头，“我只是觉得，有点可惜。”  
“可惜什么？”史蒂夫步步紧逼，“可惜最后我发现自己爱的不是她吗？为什么你一定要把我推给别人才高兴？”  
巴基被逼得无路可退，终于也爆发了：“你不是吻了她吗，史蒂夫？”  
史蒂夫愣住了，他看着巴基，忽然有些手足无措：“可……不，那时候我以为……”他深深叹息一声，“我承认，那时候我确实对她有好感，但后来我才明白，我真正爱的人，是你。”  
他见巴基不肯说话，便退后一步：“我知道你现在还没法相信，没关系，你不接受我的心意也没关系，我们还是好朋友吧，巴基？”  
巴基轻轻的点点头。  
“那……我们还是像以前那么相处，可以吗？”  
巴基再次点头。  
“那你搬回来住，好不好？”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
巴基差点也要点头，猛然意识到史蒂夫说的是什么，忙摇了摇头。  
“不……不行。”他低下头，有点不敢直视史蒂夫的双眼，“我不能搬回来住。”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫一瞬间想发怒，但他克制住了自己，语气也尽量的温柔，“你不是说，愿意和我回到以前的相处模式吗？”  
“那也不代表我就要搬回来住啊。”巴基依旧低着头，“我答应过洛基，要和他在一起。”  
“在一起？”史蒂夫重复着这三个字，不知不觉中露出一个冷笑，“我不知道洛基用什么花言巧语骗了你，但是巴基，你了解他多少？你真的爱他吗？”  
“这和爱不爱没有关系。”巴基争辩了一句，“我觉得他很好，我们相处的也很好，我愿意和他待在一起。”  
“所以，”史蒂夫缓缓的说，“你不愿意和我待在一起？”  
巴基哑口无言，虽然他并没有那个意思……但某种意义上来说，史蒂夫也没有说错。  
“我们不能再像以前那样黏在一起了。”最后，巴基摇了摇头，“朋友之间不会这样的，史蒂夫。”

他已经下定决心要和史蒂夫做普通朋友，而他也决定了只要洛基还需要他，他就会一直呆在他身边。他虽然已经不再是冬兵了，但他仍然不习惯于主动去索取什么，他只是默默的接受，接受史蒂夫给予他的一切。  
但他喜欢那种被需要的感觉——洛基需要他，这让他很开心。  
这让他觉得自己是有用的。  
史蒂夫也说过需要他，可他并不能为史蒂夫做什么，一直以来都是史蒂夫在为他付出。他就像一个沉重的包袱，挂在史蒂夫身上，虽然他现在也能偶尔和史蒂夫一起执行任务了，但那次数也是很有限的……毕竟他还不是那么令人放心，不是吗？  
而且史蒂夫也并不缺战友，他们每一个都很强，都能代替他。复联多他一个不多，少他一个不少。  
如果他不再作为“最强兵器”的冬兵，而仅仅是巴基，他到底有什么用处？对史蒂夫有什么用？对复仇者联盟有什么用？对这个世界有什么用？  
这些话，他从来都没有对史蒂夫说过，却一直压抑在他心底最深处。  
和洛基在一起，他不需要思考这些。他前所未有的觉得轻松自在。因为洛基对他没有任何期待和期望，当然，他对洛基也没有。  
这种感觉，想必史蒂夫和索尔都不会懂。

史蒂夫凝视着他，那种目光不知为何，让巴基感到一丝莫名的心惊胆战。  
“我原本以为，只要我肯退让，你就会回来。”史蒂夫慢慢的开口了，“你不相信我喜欢你，没关系，我们可以回到朋友的位置上去。可我都退让到这种地步了，你那顽固的、该死的脑子里依然还是只想着离开我——我究竟做错了什么呢，巴基？”  
巴基不由自主的后退了一步，他想拧开门把手逃出去，却被史蒂夫抢先一步锁上了房门，并顺势将他压在了门上。  
他被禁锢在史蒂夫的臂弯之间，史蒂夫低头看着他，身体紧紧的压在他的身体上。  
他们的胸膛贴着胸膛，大腿挨着大腿，史蒂夫的身体就像个火炉，散发着惊人的热量，烫得巴基受不了。  
“巴基，为什么你会觉得我不爱你？”史蒂夫在他耳边吐出炽热的气息，“如果我不爱你，我怎么会对你有欲望？我怎么会想要亲吻你，抚摸你？”  
巴基感觉到了抵在自己下腹处的那根又硬又热的玩意儿，他震惊的抬起头，然后就被深深的吻住了。  
……

巴基直到第二天中午才醒过来，浑身仿佛被几十辆卡车来回碾压过一般，他忍不住想，怪不得史蒂夫还是处男，四倍血清真的……普通人承受不来啊……  
史蒂夫还趴在他身上，睡得正香，一头金发翘得乱七八糟。巴基忍着浑身的酸痛，把史蒂夫箍在他腰间的手拿开，龇牙咧嘴的勉强爬了起来。  
他走进浴室，把自己清理干净后，出来一看史蒂夫还没醒，看来昨晚也是累的够呛——可不累么？做了差不多整整一个晚上，姿势都换了五六个，难怪人家都说处男开苞那可是十分恐怖的……史蒂夫算是亲身验证了这句话。  
巴基换好衣服，轻轻关上了房门。他准备去找洛基谈一谈——既然已经和史蒂夫有了这样的关系，他也无法再自欺欺人的当作什么事都没发生过。更何况史蒂夫一边进入他一边在他耳边所说的那些火热的话语……巴基双颊一阵发烫。  
史蒂夫是真的喜欢他，喜欢到非他不可的地步。  
虽然感到对洛基有些抱歉，但他也只能去和洛基说对不起了。  
但他还是会把洛基当成除史蒂夫之外最亲密的人，以后无论洛基想让他做什么，他都会尽力去做。

巴基怀着一丝愧疚之情来到了洛基的房间外，房门紧闭，里面静悄悄一点声音也没有。  
巴基敲了敲门，没有回应。又敲了敲门，半晌，才听到洛基沙哑的声音：“谁？”  
“是我。”巴基老实回答。  
又过了半天，门终于打开了一道缝，洛基穿着条松松垮垮的睡袍出现在门口，头发凌乱，睡眼惺忪，浑身散发着一种……巴基不知道怎么用语言来形容的味道。  
而且洛基的脖子上和锁骨处，那重重叠叠密密麻麻的红印和紫痕……巴基看着都有点不好意思了。  
虽然这么说似乎有点失礼，但巴基真的觉得洛基看起来就像是他之前养过的一只猫，而且是发情期刚结束时的状态。

“有事？”洛基扶着门，不知是不是巴基的错觉，他似乎还撑着腰？  
巴基忍不住偷偷向洛基身后瞄去，却被洛基挡得严严实实的。他上下打量着巴基，巴基也打量着他。  
“罗杰斯……病好了？”洛基闲闲的冒出来一句，巴基瞬间红了脸。  
洛基冷哼了一声，他就知道罗杰斯肯定是装的，看不出来啊，美国队长表面上那么正直纯洁，没想到还挺会玩的，床上想必也猛得很吧？看看巴基那张几乎被啃肿了的嘴！还穿的那么严实，指不定身上被种了多少草莓呢！  
他后知后觉的想到了自己，忙不动声色的拢了拢睡袍。  
巴基原本准备好的一肚子抱歉的话语顿时一句也不想说了，他也不傻，看洛基这副样子就知道昨晚他干了什么。再联想到自己昨晚离开时洛基和谁在一起，他立刻什么也明白了。  
“不能让我进去吗？”他故意说，表情十分纯良，“我昨晚照顾了史蒂夫一夜，很累，想休息休息。”  
洛基咳了一声，神色有些不自然：“你当然可以进来，甜心。不过要等一等，我正在打扫卫生……”  
他话还没有说完，一双手突兀的出现在了他的腰上，随即他就被迫转了个身，下颌被抬起，接受了一个浓烈的吻。  
“叫谁甜心呢，我亲爱的弟弟？”

洛基被放开后，脸涨得通红，还有些喘气不稳。巴基好奇的看着他，以及突然出现在他身旁的索尔。索尔也披了件睡袍，明显小了一号，所以也没有系带，就那么敞着，胸膛上密布着狗啃过一样的牙印和吮痕。  
巴基看了神色坦然甚至还带了那么点儿微微得意的索尔一眼，又看了洛基一眼，很好，向来嘴巴不饶人的洛基也有面红耳赤到说不出话来的时候。  
“你们兄弟感情真好。”巴基对索尔说，洛基闻言狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
“是吗？你也看出来了。”索尔爽朗的笑了起来，洛基在他臂弯里挣扎了一下，被他搂得更紧了，“你和我弟弟的感情也不错嘛。”  
他之前总看巴基不顺眼，现在也觉得他有那么两分可爱了——虽然巴基仍是那副胡子拉渣面无表情的样子。

洛基看着索尔那副神清气爽的样子，实在是不爽。昨晚他故意对索尔说：“难道你想和我重温旧梦吗，哥哥？”，还以为索尔必定会又惊愕又愤怒，将他一把推开，骂一句不知廉耻，然后摔门而去。  
他连冷笑的表情都已经准备好了，一肚子尖酸刻薄的话语还没来得及出口，就被索尔突如其来的一句“好啊”，吓得半个字都说不出来了。  
索尔仍旧压在他身上，表情有些高深莫测，带着他看不懂的笑容：“既然你都盛情邀请了，我何必拒绝？”  
之后的事情他拒绝回想。  
现在想想，他对索尔的那点小心思，遮遮掩掩这么多年，难道索尔真的一点也没察觉到吗？他自以为痛苦而无望的感情，也许在索尔看来，也不过是一句话的事。  
“如果我说，我对你的感情其实早就已经超越了普通兄弟，我早就想对你这么干了，你会吃惊吗？”索尔一边狠狠的进入他，一边吮吻着他的耳垂，在他耳边含糊不清的低声说，“对我说心里话吧，洛基，哪怕就一次，让我知道你是怎么想的……你爱我吗？”  
洛基双目微闭，在他的连番撞击下不住的喘息着，一开始他什么也不肯说，最后在索尔近乎恶意的一个狠狠挺入时，终于颤抖着嘴唇小声说了一句什么。  
索尔凑过去才听清他在说什么。  
“混蛋……”洛基断断续续的说着，语气里还带着一丝恶狠狠，“我要是不爱你，你他妈能对我这样？”  
索尔心满意足的笑了。

回过神来，洛基又狠狠瞪了一眼索尔，终于将他的手从自己腰上拿开了。面对巴基他有些尴尬……上一秒还叫人家甜心呢，下一秒就被打脸的感觉。  
但他这种尴尬很快就化解了，因为史蒂夫正以百米冲刺般的速度从房间里冲出来，头发乱翘，衣服也穿反了，套了条大裤衩，光着脚，神色惊慌失措。  
当他看到巴基后，他明显的松了口气，随即又皱起眉。  
他走向巴基：“你还是要回洛基那里吗，巴基？”  
他的眼神如此专注，以至于索尔不得不重重咳嗽了一声，提醒他自己的存在。  
史蒂夫这才看到他，先是吃了一惊，随后又看了洛基一眼，恍然大悟：“你们这是……”  
“嗯哼。”索尔微微一笑，“就像你和你的巴恩斯一样。”  
巴基在心里叹了口气，对史蒂夫说：“我是来和洛基道别的，别瞎紧张。”  
史蒂夫有些不好意思，他穿着件紧身背心，露在外面的手臂上到处是抓痕咬痕，巴基感受到了洛基投来的目光，便悄悄的蹭到史蒂夫面前，试图挡住他。  
洛基冲他笑得不怀好意。

“嘿，伙计们！”托尼的声音突然响起，“这周末我们来个派对怎么样？就像上次那样，情侣之夜！”他的声音停顿了一下，疑惑的看着他们，“你们四个杵在这儿干嘛？”  
索尔和史蒂夫同时转头看向他，脸上扬起笑容。  
“这真是个好主意，托尼。”  
“没错，就这么定了！”

END


End file.
